Somewhere In Between
by BatmanSwiss
Summary: [COMPLETE] When Kagome is poisoned after an argument with Inuyasha, will the half-demon be able to forgive himself? And who would want to see Kagome dead? (Some swearing involved)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except for my little demon Kotori. Everyone else belongs to Takahashi Rumiko-sensei, Shogakukan Comics, Sunrise and Viz Communications. I am poor, so please don't sue!

Author's Note: Well, this is my first attempt at Inuyasha fanfic! Please do not flame me yet...things will be better in the next chapter, which is already written. As soon as I transfer it from my notebook to my computer, I will post it up.

Somewhere In Between

As the day closed, the sun bid farewell to the world quietly. There was no brilliant flame to signal a beautiful tomorrow. Even the clouds even seemed subdued, forsaking their rainbow hues for more expectant deep purples and grays. For those watching the skies on this night, it was obvious that the first snows were on their way.

In the forests below, however, there was one who's eyes were focused somewhere other than on the heaven's. The small, dark figure's yellow eyes peered from beneath the hood of his cloak and were fastened to the path under his booted feet. The creature, a small demon by the name of Kotori, hurried down the silent trail anxiously. For him, the expectant hush that had settled in the trees only meant that he was nearing his destination and the one who had summoned him. Kotori traveled for a few more moments, pushing himself through the dark forest; he was anxious to complete this business and depart.

Finally the last of the trees gave way, leaving him on the edge of a small clearing. A swirling shaft of moonlight which had managed to escape the gathering clouds illuminated the area. At the center of this soft light stood a slim figure, who was also cloaked. He took a tentative step toward the figure and reeled back in shock. The shafts of moonlight were moving! Kotori watched in horror as his eyes focused on tiny faces within the light, each circling the mysterious being at their center.

"Stay where you are. You do not need to come closer yet."

The demon stopped, surprise twisting his features as the cold, rich voice of a woman rang through the clearing. "Who are you?" he asked. "Why have you called me here?"

The silence that followed seemed to last for an eternity. Then the cloaked woman spoke again. "That scar on your chest. Tell me about it."

The tone of her voice suggested that the comment was more command than request. Regardless of his uneasiness, the demon raised a calloused hand to his chest. He winced as the tough fingers traced the long scar hidden there. Without knowing quite why, he started to speak.

"It was given to me by the woman I chose as my mate," he began. "It turns out that she didn't want to stay, and she stabbed me in my sleep."

"Then what happened?"

"I-I wandered through the forest, bleeding to death, until a priestess found me. She cleaned and dressed my wound. As soon as I felt better, she disappeared. I never saw her again." He narrowed his eyes as he studied the strange woman. There was something about her... "I later learned," he added, "that she was killed by her lover soon after."

"It appears as though you were misinformed," the woman replied. Kotori could almost hear a trace of sadness in her icy response.

Knowing this mystery woman to be the same priestess who had saved him years ago, Kotori's confusion at his summons grew. "Why have you called for me, after all this time?"

The woman finally moved, raising a slim arm. In her pale hand rested a glowing object and a small, dark bag. "Let us call it a favor for a favor. There is something I want you to do for me."


	2. The Fight

Authors Note: Ok, here's part two. Please let me know if I'm portraying the characters ok. I'm pretty new to the show yet, and I want to be as accurate as I can!

--------------------------------------------

"You're SURE that you sensed a shard out here?"

"Yes Inuyasha! I know there's one around here somewhere. We just have to keep looking."

Kagome sighed as her companion glared at her silently. Things had been a little rough between them lately, and it was beginning to show. For some reason, Inuyasha had begun to close himself off from Kagome and their little band of friends. Tempers had grown short, and for the last few days, it seemed as though it was one fight after another. She had been grateful when she had finally felt a shard nearby, and had asked her friends to stay behind in hopes that she could figure out what was troubling the hanyou.

"If you would just hop on my back," he growled, "we'd be there by now."

Kagome shook her head, glancing briefly at the clouded sky above. "I told you, I'm not sure WHERE the shard is. If I rode on your back, we'd probably fly right past it. You're not exactly easy to steer you know."

The girl watched as, with considerable effort, Inuyasha bit back a retort. Instead, he let out another growl. "Look, let's just find this damn shard and be on our way. I'm getting tired of listening you ramble, wench." When he turned to move, however, he noticed that Kagome was staring ahead. "Now what?"

The girl stood rooted in place, almost as though she were searching for something. "I don't understand. It feels like it should be right in front of us." Her eyes scanned the trees one more time before focusing on Inuyasha. "By the way, Inuyasha, what is your problem? You've been nothing but mean to everyone for the last few days. Sure, things have been a little quiet, but that's no excuse to-"

"To what? All we've been doing is sitting on our asses, cooped up in that damn village! We SHOULD be looking for more shards! If we don't find them first, Naraku will. Excuse me for not wanting that to happen!"

"We've been on the road constantly! I'm sure that pace is fine for you, but the rest of us can't keep this up! Besides, the weather is turning and I for one don't want to be stuck out in a storm just now. This shard feels close, so we'll grab this and then settle in the village till the weather calms down again. Then we'll all go out, together, and find the rest of the shards! Now STOP YELLING!"

The two stood on the trail glaring at each other. Finally, Kagome spun and faced the path again. "Fine. If you don't want to wait for us, then we'll find the shards on our own." With that, the girl started down the trail once more.

"All right, go! I'll be better off without you stupid humans in my way anyway!" Inuyasha spit the words at the girl's back, and then set off into the woods.

The figure in the trees watched, a smile growing on his crooked face. With a silent bound, he leapt into the next tree and followed the retreating figure he'd been sent after.


	3. Silent Musings

Authors Note: There's more on the way! Please let me know if I'm doing ok with the characters!

--------------------------------------------

_Stupid Inuyasha. How does he always manage to make me so angry? All I wanted to do was talk to him! _Kagome sighed, which seemed to be a habit when it came to the youkia. Every time she tried to talk to him about something personal, he threw up every barrier he could muster. Sometimes Kagome wondered why she even tried anymore.

Kagome angrily wiped a tear from her eye. Well, she'd show him! If she found the Sacred Jewel shard first, then he'd have to realize that he still needed her. She hoped.

"Now, where is it?" She stopped on the path, trying to locate the shard. "That's odd. Before it was right in front of me, and now it's behind me. I wonder when I passed-" as Kagome turned, she saw a misshapen shape lumber onto the path. His skin was a dark gray, and his eyes were a piercing yellow. He smiled, a row of wicked teeth gleaming even in the pale light.

"Thank you for making this so easy!"

Kagome quickly shook of her initial surprise. "Easy? I'll show you easy!" and reached back into her quiver for an arrow.

But the demon was too fast. Before she could notch to arrow he was behind her, pinning her arms to her side.

"Hey! Let go of me!" But the demon was stronger than she was. As she struggled to break free, she could feel him digging into his shirt. Knowing that whatever he found there would probably be used to harm her, she pushed even harder. Still unable to break free, the girl knew that she needed help, fast. So, with time and options running out, she did the one thing that might bring help. She screamed.

Inuyasha had been stomping through the woods for several minutes before he finally came to a halt. He threw a dark look back the way he had come, half expecting to see Kagome standing there. As his eyes took in the empty woods, disappointment flooded through him. "What am I doing?" he asked aloud. "She's just some stupid girl. Why am I even still here? I should be long gone!" But even as he said the words, he knew he couldn't leave. There was something about that damn girl that just wouldn't let him. At first, he had simply dismissed it as her resemblance to Kikyo. As time went by, though, he realized that the pull she had was something completely unique. The fact that she could maneuver past his barriers drove him insane. The fact that he let her...

He didn't want to become attached to a girl who shouldn't even be here. She belonged back in her own time, safe and sound. Not in his time, where every day was a struggle to survive. And as soon as the Sacred Jewel was reassembled, Inuyasha planned to see Kagome back where she belonged.

Lifting a branch out of his way, the half-demon wandered through the trees. That's why he had been so rough on her the last few days. With all the battling they had been doing lately, it was getting more obvious that Kagome was having troubling keeping pace. She was used to her own time, where life was easier. She deserved to go home, but until the jewel was whole again, Inuyasha knew she would remain with him. By being so harsh with her, he hoped that when the time came, Kagome would be more willing to return to her own time.

But not yet. Inuyasha silently berated himself for being so hard on her earlier. As much as he hated to admit it, he did still need her, and not just to find the jewel shards...

Making up his mind to go back and find her, Inuyasha turned to retrace his steps. To his surprise, he realized that he was already back on the trail where they had parted ways. At some point, while lost in thought, he had unconsciously turned himself around. Inuyasha took a deep breath and was preparing to take whatever grief the girl gave him when he heard the scream. "Kagome!!"


	4. The Attack!

Authors Note: Ok, here's the next part! Please keep reviewing!

"I said LET GO!" Kagome kicked back as hard as she could, causing her captor to release her with a grunt. The moment the she felt his arms loosen, Kagome ran for the tree line.

Unfortunately, the demon was recovered quickly and was on top of her in moments. Instead of grabbing her from the front this time, he wrapped one muscular arm around her and pulled her close, until they were practically nose to nose. Flinching as his foul breath assaulted her, Kagome began the struggle to break free again. Something slipped free of her attacker's shirt, and a flash of light caused Kagome to look down. Attached to a chain around his thick neck hung the piece of shard she had sensed. _Where is he?_ She thought as the demon's grip tightened once more. The breath was squeezed from her lungs, and the slim girl gasped for air. "What-do you want from me?"

The demon did not answer. Instead he wrapped one powerful arm around the girl and squeezed. With his free hand he reached into his shirt again, trying to find the small pouch he had hidden there.

"Don't touch her!"

The demon looked up to find a figure in red standing at the edge of the forest, and he didn't look very happy. Hurriedly, Kotori pulled the pouch from his clothing and used his teeth to pull the strings open. The other was running towards him now, and would be on top of him in seconds. This was his only chance to do his task and still manage to get out alive.

Inuyasha had reached the spot where the demon held Kagome. In the same instant, Kotori released the girl, throwing her backwards toward her rescuer. As the two collided, Kotori emptied the contents of the pouch into his calloused hand and blew it into Kagome's face.

Kagome, who had opened her mouth in a gasp, inhaled the strange powder that had suddenly filled the air. She began coughing violently as the dust filled her lungs, and was still coughing when moments later she landed on top of something soft.

"Kagome? Are you all right?" asked a muffled voice.

Unable to respond, the girl tried to sit up, hoping that the movement would help her breath easier. Inuyasha slid out from under her and helped straighten her. Moving his body so that he was positioned in front of her, the youkia's amber eyes sought her violet ones. "Kagome? Can you hear me?"

The words seemed to melt together as they reached her ears. With an effort, she raised her face to his. She knew that the voice belonged to Inuyasha, and yet, as she tried to focus on his face the world began to blur. Something was wrong.

The feeling of dread did not escape the half-demon's attention. He glanced around quickly to see if the enemy demon still threatened, but the coward had fled after his attack. A flash of light on the trail caught Inuyasha's eye as he turned back to Kagome; a piece of the Shikon Jewel shard, which the demon must have dropped, lay on the path behind him. He quickly snatched it up before anything else could happen, and then tried to ease Kagome into a standing position. Dazed, she struggled to her feet, clinging to Inuyasha for support.

Inuyasha watched, concern clouding his features. Something wasn't right. Kagome was having trouble standing, and her movements were sluggish. He held the girl closer in an attempt to keep her from falling.

Her hair tickled his chin as she leaned into his chest. It smelled faintly of dust and flowers. "Are you ok?" he whispered.

Kagome sank into his embrace. "I-I just need a minute. I feel so strange."

"Take all the time you need. It looks like that demon is gone, the coward. And he left his shard behind."

Kagome nodded, barely hearing him. Things had come back into focus, and she tried to pull away from Inuyasha. "I think I can walk."

He let her pull away, resisting the urge to hold on. She managed to take one tentative step before her knees buckled and she toppled forward. "Kagome!"

He reached out and with one fluid motion scooped the girl into his arms. Her body had begun to radiate heat, and panic gripped at his heart as her eyes slipped closed. "No! Stay with me, Kagome!" When she didn't respond, Inuyasha pulled her prone body closer to his chest and took off.

As if on cue, the clouds that had been looming above let out the first snowflakes of the year in earnest.


	5. Poisoned!

Authors Note: All right, here's the next installment! Please review, I'm starting to think no one wants to read my fic! =(

The snow had been falling for several minutes before Kotori risked a quick stop to catch his breath. He had been running ever since he blew the poisoned dust into that girl's face, fearful that if he stopped her companion would there to deal the killing blow. Kotori had seen murder in young man's yellow eyes, and had fled as soon as his task was completed.

"Have you finished your task?"

Kotori spun around as he heard the voice. "Priestess! What are you doing here?"

Cold brown eyes stared down at him. "I am just making sure that you have completed your task, demon. Has she been exposed to the powder?"

"Yes, priestess, she inhaled the dust."

"Excellent," she said, reaching a cold hand out to pat the demon's head. "You have done your task well, Kotori. But I shall require your services one more time. Will you help me, and repay the debt you owe?"

Kotori nodded vigorously. "Without your mercy those many years ago, I would not be standing here today. Of course I will help you, my Lady. What do you require of me?"

The tall woman reached into her kimono and pulled forth another small pouch. "This is sleeping powder. I want you to go to the village where the girl now lies. Wait two nights, and then pour this into the water supply of the hut where she sleeps. When her companions fall asleep, bring her to the clearing where I first summoned you. Then your debt to me shall be repaid, and you may act as you wish."

"What of the one in red? He looked like a demon. What if the powder does not affect him?" fear filled Kotori's voice as he remembered the dark gleam in the other's eye.

"Do not fear him. I will make sure he does not interfere."

Kotori thought for a moment, and then reached out a toughened hand. "It shall be done, priestess."

Back in the village, Sango stood on the porch of Keade's small hut. The snow had grown worse, and had already gathered at least an inch deep on the frozen ground. There had been no sign of either Inuyasha or Kagome, and the demon exterminator was beginning to worry. Night would soon fall, and if her friends had still not returned she would take Kilala out and search for them.

Sango turned as she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. "Don't worry; they'll be fine, just as long as they don't kill each other." Miroku flashed the woman his most charming smile as he appeared next to her on the small porch.

With a sigh, Sango allowed herself a smile. "The way they've been fighting lately, I wouldn't be surprised if they did wind up at each other's throats. I just wish they'd do it here, so we'd know that they're safe."

"Relax, I'm sure they're fine. They're both tough; I know a little snow isn't going to stop them. Now, it's starting getting chilly out here. Maybe you should come inside, Sango, or at least let me warm you up."

The budding grin that Sango had let slip transformed into a yell as the priest's hand slid down from her shoulder. She turned sharply and slapped her hand across his face. "I warned you priest! Keep your wandering hands to yourself! Now, if you don't mind, I'm going out to look for Kagome and Inuyasha. They've been gone too long, and it's getting-"

"Sango, look!"

The exterminator turned as the priest pointed towards the woods. A shape was approaching, but with the coming of evening and the growing ferocity of the storm it was hard to make out who the figure was. The shape drew closer, and soon the small light from the village revealed the traveler's identity.

"Inuyasha!" Sango, heedless of the slippery snow beneath her booted feet, ran toward the hanyou. Miroku turned to the doorway and shouted the news to the others, then followed.

"Oh no, Kagome! What happened, Inuyasha?"

"I'll tell you later. Just help me get her inside!" was the gruff response.

The three headed inside, two fearful for their young friend, and one clutching his burden close to his chest. When they entered the small hut they found Shippo and Keade waiting anxiously, questions already leaving their lips.

Keade's commanding voice won out, however, and she quickly began instructing the other members of the group. She sent Sango for some cool water and Miroku for a pile of clean rags.

"What can I do?" asked the little fox demon.

The wizened woman turned to the youth. "After Sango returns, help her boil some water for medicines."

With a short nod, the little demon was off in search of a kettle. Turning back to Inuyasha, who still held the unconscious Kagome, Keade motioned toward a pallet on the floor. "Lay her there, Inuyasha, and tell me what has happened. I need to know everything."

Reluctantly, Inuyasha laid his charge onto the bed and began relating the day's events to the priestess. He started with the argument, and ended with Kagome collapsing in his arms. "I think it was some kind of poison dust, but I've never seen anything act so quickly. Can you help her?"

Keade checked Kagome's body for signs of poisoning. Sure enough, there were slight burn marks around her lips and just inside her mouth. She listened to the girl's breathing and frowned at the irregularity of the shallow breaths. A fever had begun, radiating heat from the girl's skin. "I think you are correct, Inuyasha. This is indeed poison, but I am not sure of the nature. The poison was probably laced with sorcery to speed the infection process, so I am not sure what I am dealing with here." Slowly the priestess stood, and placed a wrinkled hand on the young hanyou's shoulder. "Stay with her while I look through my medicines, Inuyasha, and call me if there is any change." Knowing that Inuyasha would never leave the girl's side, Keade walked away without waiting for a response.

Miroku returned with the rags as Keade was leaving. He stopped the older woman and asked about Kagome's condition.

"I don't know yet, Miroku. She's been poisoned, but beyond that I'm not sure. The poison spread through her almost immediately, which means that sorcery may have been involved. If that's the case..."

"Wait, you said the poison acted on contact? What symptoms does she have?"

Keade knit her brow for a moment. "She has shallow breathing, slight burns around her lips and in her mouth, and the beginnings of a fever. These are normal signs of poisoning."

"Keade, I think I may know what's happening. Gather the others quick; I think that they should hear this." _Dammit! Please let me be wrong!_


	6. The Nature of the Poison

Author's note: Yep, more notes. Anyway, I apologize for this chapter...it's one of those informative chapters that gets kind of boring. Unfortunately, it's necessary to get some important info across. Don't worry, things will pick up in the next chapter!(evil laugh)Oh, and this chapter does have a little more swearing in it than before.

Miroku waited while the others finished their tasks, and then called them to where Inuyasha was tending to Kagome. "I've seen something like this before," he began."During my travels, I encountered a small village. There was a priestess there who had fallen in love with one of the village men. She did everything she could to draw his attention, but he was infatuated with another woman. Soon he began making plans to marry the girl he had fallen in love with, and when the priestess learned of the marriage she went mad with jealousy.

"Shortly before the wedding, the bride suddenly took ill. She fell into a deep sleep, and a fever ravaged her body. A healer examined her and declared that it was some type of poison. Suspecting the priestess, the man hunted her down and forced her to confess her crime."

"Did she do it?" asked Sango.

"Yes, she admitted everything, including the nature of the poison. It is a spiritual poison, not meant to destroy the body, but the mind."

Inuyasha dipped a clean rag into the small bucket of water that Sango had brought. "What does that mean priest?"

"It means that the poison will slowly drive Kagome mad. The fever that she has developed will soon bring with it terrible nightmares; manifestations of her every fear. The poison is designed to wear down the victim mentally until they simply lose their will to live and slip away."

"Is there any antidote?" Sango leaned down and brushed a stray lock of hair from Kagome's pale face.

"No, there is no antidote. But Kagome has a very strong will, and with our help she may be able to withstand the nightmares until her fever breaks."

"What can we do?" Shippo chirped, anxious to help his friend.

"The only idea I have is to make sure Kagome knows she has a reason to stay attached to this world."

"And how do we do that?" Inuyasha asked as he gently bathed Kagome's face with the cool rag.

"We tell her how much she means to us," Sango looked at each face in turn as the suggestion sunk in. "If Kagome knows that we need her, then maybe she'll have the strength to survive this."

Inuyasha snorted. "Of course she knows we need her woman. Besides, she's unconscious. She won't be able to hear us."

Keade, in an uncharacteristic show of annoyance, slapped the hanyou across the back of his silver-haired head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"She cannot hear all of our words, Inuyasha, but the constant presence of a friend can lend strength in times like these. Right now Kagome is trapped in a limbo, stranded somewhere in between life and death. She needs help finding her way back to the world of the living. If what Miroku says is true, then the journey will not be easy for Kagome, and she will need a strong presence to anchor onto. You once swore that you would be this girl's protector, Inuyasha. If you truly wish to protect Kagome, then help guard her from death by lighting her path home!"

The small room in which the company had gathered fell silent. Inuyasha hung his head, knowing that the miko was right. "I know, Keade. It's just that..."

With a shake of her head, Keade placed a gnarled hand on the young half-demon's shoulder. "I know, Inuyasha. This whole event has stunned us all." She paused a moment and looked up, including the rest of the group. "We need to stop talking now and get to work, or there will be no hope for our young friend. Shippou, can you gather some more wood for the fire? Inuyasha, Miroku, please leave the room for a few moments while Sango and I try to make Kagome more comfortable."

Miroku drug a resisting Inuyasha from the hut, and explained to him what the miko had meant. "They're going to undress her now, so that they can use the rags to cool her body. By keeping her skin cool, they hope to beat to fever."

"Oh." Was the only response the priest received as the pair stepped off the porch into the thickening snow. The storm was growing in intensity now, and the snow underfoot had to be at least half a foot deep.

"Do you feel guilty, Inuyasha?"

"Huh? Guilty? Why should I feel guilty?"

Miroku leaned against a low, snow-laden wall. He was trying to find the right words to say. "Kagome means a lot to all of us, Inuyasha. We all want to protect her from the dangers of this world. To Sango and me, she's like a younger sister. To Shippou, she is the mother he has been longing for. To you..."

"What are you getting at, priest?"

"Inuyasha, I saw the look in your eyes when you brought Kagome in today."

He shrugged. "She was heavy."

"And what about the tender way you bathed her face back there?" Miroku exhaled sharply. "Don't you get it, Inuyasha? Kagome could be laying in there dying! There is a good chance that we may never hear her laugh again. We may never see her smile, or see her eyes widen in wonder at all the little sights we take for granted! You sat there and tended to her with nothing but love in your eyes, and yet now you act as though you don't have a care in the world! You swear to her that you will protect her, and then you stalk off and let a demon attack her. Why? What do you really feel, Inuyasha?"

Miroku found himself pinned to the small wall as Inuyasha suddenly loomed over him. "Damn it! I'm sick and tired of you people sticking your noses in my business! Do you want to know how I feel? Fine! I'm pissed off because you people are always trying to push Kagome and me together! I'm pissed off because she keeps trying to get closer to me, and I'm pissed off because I keep letting her!" In his anger, Inuyasha had forgotten his barriers and was finally allowing his true feelings to show. Miroku, stunned, remained silent as the hanyou suddenly realized what he had said. Without a word, Inuyasha turned and fled into the woods.

Back inside the tiny hut, Sango helped Keade undress Kagome. They bathed her body with the cool rags, trying in vain to fight the growing fever.

"I've never seen her so still, Keade. Kagome's always moving about, always laughing and talking. The poor thing." She gazed down at the stricken girl sadly. "She's burning up. I hope that she's strong enough for this."

"Kagome has a very strong spirit, child. Her miko powers are showing more every day, and I'm sure that her abilities will help her through this."

Both women worked silently then, lost in thought. They slipped a thin kimono over the girl's pale skin after running the cloths over her body one more time. The task completed, they sat back, each lost in their own private musings.

_The fever is beginning to consume her_, Sango thought.

Suddenly Kagome gasp, causing Keade and Sango to draw back in suprise. The girl was beginning to moan softly, and her body was convulsing.

"The dreams," Keade whispered. "It's begun."


	7. Souta

Author's note: There's a lot of dialogue in this chapter, but it makes up for itself in the next one....

Kagome opened her eyes slowly. _What happened?_ She wondered as she sat up in her bed.

Wait a minute..._her bed? _

Everything came back to her in a rush. She remembered the fight with Inuyasha, the attack by the ugly little demon, and then...then nothing.

Kagome turned and swung her feet onto the floor. Inuyasha must have brought her home, but she didn't remember any of it. "Inuyasha?" she asked tentatively.

The door to her room inched open and Kagome's eyes were immediately drawn to it. Disappointment filled her momentarily as she caught sight of the figure behind the door. It wasn't Inuyasha.

It was her brother, Souta.

"I'm glad you're awake, Kagome."

There was something different about her brother, but Kagome couldn't figure out what was bothering her. "How did I get here?"

"Actually, I'm not sure how to say this, but...you're not really here."

"What? Come on Souta, this isn't the time for games. Seriously, what happened to me?"

Her brother walked toward her bed and sat on the edge. He looked down for a moment, and when he looked back up, Kagome was scared by the seriousness that lay there. Her brother had always had that mischievous twinkle in his eyes...

"Souta, what's going on?"

"Kagome, do you remember what happened to you today?"

"Yes, I was attacked, and then that gross little demon blew something at my face. After that, I don't remember much."

"Well," he began, "that wasn't dust, Kagome. You've been poisoned."

"But I feel fine." Something was definitely wrong, Kagome could sense it. "Where are Inuyasha and the others?"

"They're back in the feudal era with your body-"

"With my _what_? Souta, come on, stop it! You're starting to scare me! Now tell me what's going on!"

"Ok, but you have to promise to listen. We don't have much time, and I need you to promise that you won't interrupt. Agreed?"

Kagome nodded. "Deal. Just tell me what's happening to me! This is starting to get weird."

"You have no idea, " the boy said softly. "All right, here goes nothing."

"You were poisoned by that dust, Kagome. Inuyasha took you back to the village, and that's where your physical form now lies. Right now, you are in a spiritual form. Everything looks normal, but it doesn't feel quite real, does it?"

_He's right_, she thought. _It does feel like something is different._

"Exactly," he said, reading her thoughts. "You are here in spiritual form because the poison is designed to attack your mind. You are here to fight what your body cannot. Follow me so far?"

"I think so...what you're saying is that right now, I'm dreaming?"

"Yes. Now, this next part is where things start to get complicated. You see, a normal human would have no defense against a poison like this. But you are a special case. Your dormant miko powers were sufficient enough to bring up some basic defenses."

"What do you mean?"

"Your powers created me. You already have figured out that I'm not your brother. I'm actually a part of your mind, and you gave me this form."

"But why would I give you this form? Souta isn't exactly the person I would envision as my protector."

The boy shifted slightly on the bed. "I look like your brother because he is a neutral form. When the poison begins it's attack, you will see, hear, and feel things that will send your mind into shock. Every fear that you have will be magnified, and it will be hard for you to discern truth from illusion. Your friends will most likely be involved in these nightmares, and hopefully you will be able to see me as an ally when the time comes."

"Oh," Kagome said. She was growing worried over the way he was treating all of this so calmly. "So how do I beat this poison and escape these nightmares?"

"Well, your friends in the feudal era are working on that. They are trying to break the fever you are developing. Once they manage that, the doorway will be open for you to join again with your physical body. But until then..."

"I'm trapped here in my nightmares?"

"Yep. You have to stay strong, Kagome. It will be very hard for you once this poison spreads through you. Everything you see will seem to be real, but you have to find a way to fight through the illusion. If you don't your mind will become trapped forever, and your body will die. But you will have help. I'm here to help draw you back, and your friends will always be near you, probably talking to you, lending their strength. When all seems lost, just listen and draw your strength from their words.

Souta looked toward the door and stood up, offering his hand to Kagome. "It's time, Kagome. The poison has reached us. Please be careful, and remember...none of this is real. Are you ready?"

The girl nodded, "I guess I have to be," she whispered. She could sense the evil of the poison right outside the door as it tried to fight it's way in. _I wish Inuyasha were here..._she wished suddenly. Brushing the though aside, she took a careful step toward the wooden door and braced herself for what lay beyond. _None of this is real..._she repeated the words like a mantra, hoping that she would indeed remember. Then, with a confidence she was only beginning to feel, she stepped through the door and into her fate.


	8. Fever Dreams

**Author's note: Sorry for the lapse in updates. That's what RL'll do to you sometimes...=)**

Kagome peered through the thick wall of mist that suddenly surrounded her. She was lost, separated from her friends by an unnatural fog that had closed in around the small group. "Inuyasha?" she called softly. When no answer came, she called again. "Sango? Shippo? Miroku? _Anyone_?" Silence filled the air, and the mists seemed to thicken around her.

Unable to see anything but grey, Kagome stumbled forward blindly. Finally, on the verge of tears and convinced that she would never again see sunlight, Kagome broke through the end of the miasma. She found herself in a dark meadow, only faintly illuminated by a partial moon. At the center of the little meadow stood an ancient tree, its heavy limbs bowed with age. Upon the thickest of the branches lounged a shadowy figure that was surrounded by small, luminescent demons.

_Kikyo! _

Kagome was preparing to approach the deceased miko when she sensed movement behind her. "Inuyasha!" Kagome cried as he emerged from the mists behind her. She longed to run to the hanyou but something in his eyes warned her to keep back. Settling for a sigh of relief, she called over to him. "Inuyasha! Over here! Inuyasha?"

The half-demon looked around, searching. "Where is she, Kikyo? What have you done with Kagome?"

_Oh no_, she thought, _he must not be able to see me!_

Kikyo moved slightly on the branch. "Forget about the girl, Inuyasha. She is nothing but a cheap imitation of what you really want."

The youkia stepped forward. "Tell me where she is!"

A cold laughter escaped Kikyo's ruby lips. "She's right where I left her, Inuyasha," Kikyo waved her pale hand toward the base of the old tree Both Inuyasha and Kagome shifted their attention to the pile of tattered rags that lay in a heap amidst the giant roots.

"Kagome!! NO!"

Kagome started as Inuyasha screamed her name. A look of horror spread across his features as he ran forward. _Why is he screaming_? Kagome wondered as she moved toward the tree for a closer look.

Then she saw it; the scrap of green cloth, covered partially by a piece of a red bow...Kagome's legs turned to lead as she forced herself to stand behind Inuyasha. The distance closed all too quickly, and soon she was right behind the hanyou. He was kneeling now, gathering something into his arms. Leaning over his shoulder for a better view, Kagome was able to see the tattered remains of a person cradled against Inuyasha's chest.

_No...! _Every part of Kagome's body screamed when she realized that the ruined body was her own.

"Kagome, no!" Inuyasha sobbed as her held the lifeless body close, burying his face in her bloodied hair. After a moment, he laid the still form gently onto the earth and stood to face Kikyo.

Kagome stepped back in shock. What was happening? She wasn't dead...was she? Was that why Inuyasha couldn't see her?

"Kikyo, is this your doing?" Inuyasha growled; a low rumbling sound that made the hairs on Kagome's neck rise.

The miko, still lounging in the tree, shrugged. "I was merely eliminating your worldly ties, Inuyasha. Now you are free to join me in Hell." Cold laughter spilled from her lips, filling the meadow with its eerie sound.

"You're going to Hell all right, Kikyo, but it won't be with me!" Inuyasha drew the Tetsusaiga with a yell as he prepared to strike her down.

Kagome stared down at the mangled body;_ her_ body. There was dried blood everywhere, and her eyes were locked open, left wide in disbelief at the killing blow. The girl forced herself to look away, reassuring herself that it couldn't be real; it had to be some kind of illusion. Instead, she focused on Inuyasha. His golden eyes had reduced to slits, but Kagome could see a tinge of redness to them. _Was he crying for me?_ She wondered suddenly. As Inuyasha lowered into a battle stance, the girl shifted her attention to Kikyo.

Kikyo, who had barely moved during the entire encounter, suddenly raised her head. Icy brown eyes locked with Kagome's, and the girl realized that the priestess could see her. Suddenly the world began to spin, and Kagome fought to keep from falling. She reached out a hand to steady herself, grabbing onto the first solid object she could find. When she looked at where her hand lay, she noticed that she had somehow gotten into the tree. _Wait, how did I get up here...?_

_Oh no!_ with a growing feeling of dread, Kagome realized that she had somehow just switched places with Kikyo.

"This is for Kagome!"

Kagome stared down at the hanyou in horror as leaped into the air, already bringing the great sword down in a deadly arc.

"NO! Inuyasha, wait!!" Kagome screamed, too late, as the sword swung toward her...


	9. Bedside Manners

**Author's note: Ok, I felt like putting a little Miroku/Sango into this chapter. But don't fret In/Kag fans....there'll be something for you later on!**

Keade frowned as she watched Kagome thrash about. _Whatever she is seeing must be terrifying,_ the old priestess thought as she wiped a cool rag over Kagome's hot skin.

"Keade?"

The old woman sat back and smiled sadly. "Yes, Sango?"

The younger woman paused, taking in the sight of her friend lying on the pallet. A small smile blossomed at the corners of her mouth when she saw the faithful Shippo, fast asleep, curled up next to the bed. "The sun will soon rise, Keade. Why don't you take a break and get some rest? I will sit with Kagome."

"Of course, child." The exhausted priestess relinquished her spot on the floor and silently walked over to her own bed.

After making sure that Keade had settled herself in, Sango knelt on the wooden floor and placed the back of her hand on Kagome's forehead. _She's burning up!_ The demon hunter furrowed her brow in worry as she leaned back and picked up the rag that Keade had abandoned earlier.

_Oh Kagome, please be all right. _The girl was moaning softly as she struggled against some unseen horror, and Sango laid her hand upon Kagome's small shoulder. With a sigh of relief, Sango watched as her friend seemed to calm down and lay still once more.

"How's she doing?" Miroku, who had been missing since he and Inuyasha had stepped outside, crept noiselessly across the wooden-plank floor.

"Not good. The poison set in shortly after you and Inuyasha left. The dreams started about an hour ago, and Keade and I have been trying to fight the fever ever since," she motioned to Shippo, whose tail was twitching as he dreamed. "He fell asleep hours ago, so it's just been the two of us."

Miroku caught the unvoiced question and hurried to answer. "I tried to talk to Inuyasha earlier, but only succeeded in making him angry. After he stormed off, I went looking for these." He held out a small pouch. "These are some herbs that have survived the storm. They are very tiny plants, and hard to see in the dark. That is, unless you know where to look. Hopefully they will help reduce Kagome's fever." The monk placed the bag in Sango's hands, and the girl shivered as his skin touched hers.

"You're hands feel like ice!" She grabbed one of the extra blankets that Keade had gathered and wrapped it around the monk. "Better?"

Settling into the warm fabric, Miroku offered Sango his most brilliant smile. "Much better, thank you Sango. But I must admit that I am still a little chilly. Perhaps you could lend me some of your body's warmth to chase away the chill?"

"Miroku!"

"Perhaps some other time, then." In mock disappointment, the monk pulled the blanket closer.

A comfortable silence settled between the pair as they tended to Kagome. She had begun moaning again as another dream began, and they worked together to help her through the nightmare. After Kagome had quieted, Miroku wandered over to the fire to begin boiling the herbs he had gathered.

"Has Inuyasha returned at all?" he asked as he stirred the mixture he was working on.

"Yes. He has been wandering in at least once every hour, just to check up on her. He'll ask how she's doing, sit with her for a moment, and then stalk off." Sango exhaled; a long, tired breath that even left Miroku feeling weary. "I just don't understand why he won't admit that he cares for her."

"Sometimes men have trouble expressing feelings of love, especially when those emotions have betrayed them in the past, like Inuyasha's have. I think he's afraid to love Kagome."

"But why would he be afraid? They're nothing wrong with it."

Miroku laughed softly, mindful of his sleeping companions. "For women, there is no fault in loving someone. But to men like our friend Inuyasha, real love is considered a weakness. He's afraid to love her because he fears that those feelings will make him vulnerable." The tea that the monk was preparing whistled, and he removed the kettle from the fire.

"That makes sense, I guess." She took the small cup that Miroku offered her and motioned for him to move Kagome into a sitting position. Carefully, she held the cup to the unconscious girl's lips and made her drink the concoction. "What about you, Miroku? Are you afraid of love?"

Taken aback by the question, the monk stayed silent for a moment. Then the boyish smile that marked Miroku's mischievous nature returned. "Now, Sango, when have you ever known me to be afraid of love?"

"Not that kind of love, Miroku. The real kind, the kind of love that constantly draws you back to someone, even when you know that things could never work out." Sango never raised her eyes to meet Miroku,; instead she settled for smoothing Kagome's dark hair away from her face. Her own hair fell loose about her shoulders, blocking from view the slight blush that crept upon her cheeks.

_Oh Sango_, _you have no idea_ was the thought that ran through his mind. He tried to muster the courage to tell her just how close her words came to his heart. He leaned closer to her, catching the slight scent of her hair. "Sango, I..."

"No...Inuyasha..."

"Kagome!" Sango bent over the girl, causing Miroku to lose his balance and fall to the floor behind her. "What are you doing Miroku? Quit fooling around and help me hold her! If she keeps thrashing like this, she'll hurt herself!" The pair had to struggle to keep Kagome from striking them. She seemed to have lost all control of her body as she convulsed. Her arms flailed wildly, and she cried out as though she were fighting something.

"What's going on?" Shippo blinked sleepily as he raised himself up on one small elbow. His eyes widened as he saw Kagome's hand flying toward him, and he ducked just in time to avoid being hit.

Keade had also heard the commotion and rose from her bed to see what was happening. "Sango, Miroku! Hold her down! Shippo, fetch me that satchel over there!" _What on earth could that child be dreaming of to cause such action?_

Everyone in the room was trying in vain to pin the girl down. She was fighting them even more, as though something in her nightmare was attacking her and she couldn't break free. Keade was afraid of the stress that was being placed on the girl's body...there was no way she could take much more of this...

Kagome's back arched suddenly and she let out a scream. Her eyes opened for a moment, but they were clouded by the fever. Her friends watched, helpless to stop the scene before them. Then, before any of them realized what was happening, Inuyasha was there. He stood silently in the doorway, watching as Kagome's body began to sink back to the floor. In one fluid motion he was by her side, catching her as she settled back onto the pallet. The others took a step backward to give him some space.

The moment that the hanyou wrapped his arms around Kagome she seemed to sense him. Instantly she fell silent, her arms falling back to her side as the spasms passed. Keade watched in amazement. _Even though she can't possibly see him, his presence is still strong enough to draw her out of the nightmare and give her comfort! _

"Inuyasha, how did you...?" Sango stared at the sight before her. Inuyasha knelt next to Kagome, his arms wrapped tightly about her. The girl lay peacefully in his embrace, almost as though she were simply sleeping.

"I could hear the noise from outside. Something told me that she needed me." He glanced at Miroku, then stared back down at Kagome's closed eyes. _I'll do what I can for you here, Kagome. I just wish I knew how to help you in there._


	10. Into The Wolf's Den

**Author's note: WARNING! There is a bit of a touchy scene in here, so if anyone is uncomfortable with rape or near-rape, then you might want to skip this one. (It's not that bad though...)**

Kagome stared down at the hanyou in horror as leaped into the air, already bringing the great sword down in a deadly arc.

"NO! Inuyasha, wait!!" Kagome screamed, too late, as the sword swung toward her...

Kagome closed her eyes as the weapon came down, and was surprised when the blow never came. She cautiously opened her eyes and looked around. The scene about her had changed, and she was in a dark room of some sort. _What happened...? _puzzled, Kagome sat up and realized that she was no longer in the tree, but laying on a soft bed of hay.

Where am I? She wondered as she slowly stood up and tried to peer through the darkness. There was very little light, and so she decided to wait until her eyes adjusted. While she waited, Kagome tried to figure out what was going on. Just two minutes ago she had somehow switched bodies with a dead priestess, and was about to be cut in half by Inuyasha. Now she was standing in a dark room with no idea how she got there. All she wanted to do was find Inuyasha and the others and let them know that she was still alive, but first she had to figure out where she was.

While she stood there thinking, her eyes finished adjusting to the dim lighting. The walls were made from stone, rising on either side until they were lost from sight. The source of small light turned out to be an odd-shaped doorway at the far end of the chamber. As her eyes took in her surroundings, Kagome recognized bits and pieces of the room around her. Beneath her feet was a large bed made of straw, and abruptly Kagome recalled where she'd seen one just like it.

She was in Kouga's wolf den.

_Well, I guess this isn't so bad_, she mused. Kouga had always treated her decently, if you didn't count his insistence that she was his property. Maybe he help her find her friends. _Yeah, and maybe I'm just dreaming! _The thought reminded her of something, but before she could think of what it was the frail light failed entirely.

"So, I see you're awake," Kagome squinted and was barely able to see the silhouette of Kouga in the doorway.

"Huh? Kouga, how did I get here? Where is Inuyasha and the-"

"Do not speak that name here!"

Kagome took a step back, fearful of the sudden venom in his voice. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you Kouga."

The wolf demon strode confidently toward her, his face breaking into a grin that stole the warmth from Kagome's body. "You could always make it up to me," he closed the gap quickly and wrapped his strong arms tightly around her waist. His dark eyes bore down on her, and Kagome could see the hunger burning in the brown depths. "I've been waiting for this."

Instantly Kagome knew that she was in trouble. "Look Kouga, you're a nice guy and all, but-"she was cut off as the wolf demon pulled her into a rough kiss. He held her close for several moments before shoving her down onto the straw bed. Terror began to claim the girl, and she tried desperately to think of a way to escape. "Please Kouga, stop it! You're scaring me!"

"Maybe you should be scared," he growled and moved to leap onto the bed.

Kagome managed to roll aside before the wolf demon landed on top of her. As Kouga crashed into the straw, she ran for the entrance of the cave. But with his shards, Kouga's reflexes were far better than her own and he caught her before she could escape.

"No! Someone help me! Inuyasha!"

She screamed as Kouga's weathered hand slammed into her cheek. "I warned you woman! You are mine, not some half-breed's!" he pulled her around so that she was facing him. "Besides," he sneered as he pulled her closer, "he's not coming to save you this time. Look!" he smiled as he forced her to look at the doorway.

There stood Inuyasha, framed perfectly in the dying light. He stood with Tetsusaiga slung over his shoulder, looking very much like the hero Kagome needed just then. "Inuyasha! I told you he would come for me!" but her hope was short-lived as the hanyou began to disappear. "Inuyasha! No, come back! INUYASHA!" Tears blinded the girl as she stared in disbelief at the spot the half-demon had just occupied. He was gone! Had he really just abandoned her?

"NO!" She screamed again as she stared at the empty doorway. Kagome sagged in Kouga's arms, still caught up in the shock of Inuyasha's disappearance. Kouga began to laugh; a cruel sound that brought Kagome's fear back in a flash. What was she going to do now?

"Wolfs, to me!" The pack leader shouted. Kagome's eyes widened as she watched the member of the wolf pack creep out of the shadows. They circled the pair, mouths open and drooling in their excitement.

"Now, Kagome, it's time to make you mine forever!" The wolf pack, as if on cue, leapt at Kagome, each trying to pin her to the ground. She fought against the arms that sought to hold her, but there were just too many.

Tears streaked her face as she clothes were torn from her body. Soon she lay naked on the floor, helpless as the wolf tribe pinned her. Kouga stood over her, the hungry grin back on his face. As he leaned over her, Kagome stared fearfully into his once-kind eyes. Now they only held the fire of his passion, but there was something else that Kagome could see there... "Souta?" Kagome blinked and looked again. Sure enough, she was seeing her brother's reflection in Kouga's eyes! Suddenly everything came back to her in a rush, and she almost cried in relief. "Souta! Help me!"

The boy was instantly beside her, and his presence seemed to freeze the wolf pack in their places. "Kagome, I'm sorry. I can't help you...I can only remind you that this is your dream. You have to gain control over it before it consumes you! Inuyasha and the others are with you; draw on their strength and you can get through this!"

"I can't..." she whispered, crying at the memory of Inuyasha vanishing when she needed him before.

"Yes, you can! Call him again, this time he'll come." Souta began to fade, just as the hanyou had done earlier. As he lightened, the wolf pack began to slowly move once more. "Souta! Don't leave me!" The boy was gone before she could even call to him, and the demon wolf's were fully reanimated.

"I already told you. No one's gonna help you this time. You're all mine!"

Panic almost set in as Kouga traced his hand up her thigh. Kagome, with every last shred of willpower, called out one final time.

"INUYASHA!"

"Kagome!" the pack of wolf's snapped their heads up as a new voice echoed through the cave.

"Inuyasha?" she murmered in surprise. When she heard him call her name again, hope flooded through the girl and she renewed her efforts to break free of the wolf's grasps. "Over here! Help me!"

The pack seemed to explode into action as the hanyou began to tear into them. He flung each wolf out of the way until he finally stood nose to nose with their leader.

"Let her go, Kouga," the half-demon growled.

"I don't think so, half-breed." Kagome screamed as Kouga lunged toward Inuyasha.

The hanyou was ready for him, having drawn Tetsusiaga in one fluid motion and moving to decapitate the wolf demon in one stroke.

As Kouga's lifeless body fell to the floor, he and his pack seemed to dissipate. When the room was clear, Inuyasha dropped his great sword, letting the dull-looking blade clang upon the stone floor.

"Kagome..." he whispered. Quickly he removed his jacket and draped it over he exposed body. He dropped down next to her and gathered her shaking form into his arms.

"Oh Inuyasha! I was so scared! I thought he was going to-"

"Sh, it's all right now."

"-and I thought you'd abandoned me..."

"No! I'll never leave you, Kagome! I promise."

Kagome nestled in Inuyasha's embrace. She knew now that this was all some kind of terrible dream, but this part wasn't so bad. The thought of Kouga's attack still left her shaken, but Inuyasha's presence was strong and comforting. Soon she began to relax, and the world around her began to grow dim. _Oh no, this must mean another dream is coming! Please stay with me...Inuyasha..._

Darkness claimed her, but only for a short time as the scene began to shift once more...


	11. The Stage Is Set

Keade's small hut seemed crowded as four of the six occupants huddled around the tiny fire pit. The storm outside was beginning to let up, but as the clouds moved on they would leave almost two feet of snow in their wake. The group of friends fought off the chill that seeped through the walls of Keade's home and tried to find comfort in the presence of the others.

Miroku chanced a glance toward the other side of the fire where Kagome had been laid. Inuyasha was still by her side, as he had been since dawn. The entire day had almost passed, and the hanyou refused to leave except for a few brief moments now and again. Kagome's nightmares had been growing steadily worse, but each time Inuyasha held and cared for her until the dream passed. _If he wasn't here, she'd probably be dead_, Miroku thought in wonder.

As Inuyasha stood Miroku hurriedly shifted his gaze back to the fire. From the corner of his eye he could see the hanyou silently slip through the doorway and into the snowy world beyond. Once Inuyasha's spot had been vacated, Shippo immediately scurried to Kagome's side and began his own vigil over his pseudo-mother.

While the others huddled inside by the warmth of the fire, Inuyasha stretched his cramping muscles outside the shelter of the hut. The clouds had dispersed by now, leaving the sun to set in a magnificent show of oranges and reds, soon followed by the blues and purples of the coming night. Inuyasha raised one hand to shield his sensitive eyes against the glare of the sunset on the unbroken snow, knowing that Kagome would have appreciated the beauty of the moment. Beautiful sunsets were not something that Iuyasha cared much for, and so he quickly went back to reliving the tension in his stiff muscles.

He stepped gingerly into the settled snow, pausing as his body sunk into the powdery ground. The cold did not bother him as it did humans, and so he continued forward until he was out of site of Keade's home. Once he had reached a suitable location, he leapt onto the white branches of his chosen tree and settled in. There were so many things that he needed to think about, but none more so than Kagome. Inuyasha knew that it was probably his fault that the girl was laying in there, unconscious, fighting for her life. _If only I hadn't been so stubborn_, he berated himself for what must have been the thousandth time.

He should have just let the matter rest; after all, he was just as tired as they were. Though he hated to admit it, every so often he too needed a break. But for some reason he had to pick a fight with Kagome about it. That was one reason they argued so much; for some reason Inuyasha always felt the need to disagree with her. Whatever the cause for his pig-headedness, Inuyasha knew that the fight could easily have been avoided. Now he was left with the enormous guilt he felt at failing to protect Kagome. Miroku had hit upon the truth on that point at least. He had failed as her protector, and now she was paying the price for it. He wondered if she would ever be able to forgive him. _Now, if only I can forgive myself..._

With that thought ringing in his head, Inuyasha prepared to head back to Kagome's side. As he moved to leap from the heavy branches, the chill evening breeze brought a strange scent to his nose. _That smells like..._Before he could identify the smell his keen eyes caught a faint shimmer in the night sky. _Kikyo's soul collectors! She must be somewhere close! _

Indecision tore at the hanyou. Should he go back to Kagome, or should he follow Kikyo's demons? _Maybe Kikyo knows of a way to cure Kagome, _he reasoned, and set off after the departing soul collectors.

While dusk spread her gentle hand over the world, the companions in the hut began to speak quietly to each other. They talked of times gone past, of friends and loved ones alive or dead, and some of their hopes for the future. Miroku listened intently as Sango spoke of Kohaku, and forced himself to resist the urge to hold her close. Whenever she talked of her younger brother her voice grew so weary, and Miroku could barely stand to see the pain in her eyes.

After a while, Sango could no longer bare to think of her brother. Wiping the unshed tears from her eyes, she gave one last thought to Kohaku before turning her mind back to the present. "I wonder where Inuyasha has gone?" she asked aloud.

"Do not worry, child. He just needed a moment to himself. With his sensitive nose, the scent of Kagome's sickness must be unbearable for him. As before, he shall return when his senses and his heart have quieted." Keade placed a wrinkled hand on Sango's slim shoulders as she shuffled past. With an effort she bent to pick up a small pot and handed it to the girl. "Take ye this pot and place in it some of the new snow. We shall melt it and use it when we cook our dinner."

Sango took the pot and stood, using Miroku's shoulder to push off of. Her footsteps fell silently on the wooden flooring as she made her way toward the door.

Kotori waited for a while after the hanyou had vanished into the woods. He sat there, attempting to figure out how to complete this last task. The water supply that he was supposed to place the powder in had long since frozen under the cold ice and snow of the storm, leaving him in a difficult position. He knew he must somehow figure out how to carry out the priestess' request, but no opportunity had presented itself.

Just as he was about to admit defeat, a figure stepped out of the small hut. It appeared to be a woman, different from the one he had blown the powder on before. She was wrapped in blankets to stave off the winter evening's chill, and she seemed to be carrying something...

Upon closer examination, Kotori realized that it was a cooking pot. The woman must be using it to put snow in, he reasoned. If only he could find a way to get the powder into that pot...

The perfect opportunity presented itself when he watched the woman place the pot in the snow and head back inside. He quickly ran forward through the snow and emptied the bag of sleeping powder into the half-filled pot. With a nervous glance toward the hut, he hurriedly began mixing the powder into the snow. After smoothing the snow enough to erase evidence of tampering, he made his way back into the woods. It was a simple matter to cover the few tracks he had made, for he had learned long ago how to hide his presence in any weather. After completing that final task, he hid himself in the snow-blanketed trees and waited.

Author's Note: Ha HA! You probably thought I'd skipped the note this time. Well, I actually have a favor to ask...does anyone know how to but the asteris in? It's very difficult to follow a story if you can't tell when the POV changes...sigh...


	12. Kikyo's Plan and the Final Dream

Inuyasha sped through the quiet forest in close pursuit of the flying demon. His golden eyes never left the iridescent trail as he made his way to some unknown destination, not knowing exactly what he would find when he got there. As the demon began to descend into the snowy trees Inuyasha released his steady gaze for only a moment, trying to catch a glimpse of where Kikyo's servant would land. The hanyou's keen eyes had watched as the demon made its way into what appeared to be a break in the tree line, so Inuyasha pushed himself the last few meters to meet whatever waited beyond the trees.

With a final step, Inuyasha found himself viewing the same sight that Kotori had days before. Except for Inuyasha, the scene before him caused his heart to cease pounding for the few brief seconds that it took for his eyes to absorb everything. There stood Kikyo, her beautiful hair shining in the thin glow from her soul collectors. The pair stood frozen, and for a moment the rest of the world melted away into warmer memories of times gone past.

"Inuyasha, I have been waiting for you. There is something of which we must speak."

Silently, Inuyasha found himself drawn toward the undead miko, and in moments he had his arms wrapped tightly about her. "Kikyo"

"Inuyasha, this cannot go on, not like this"

The hanyou pulled his face away from her hair. "What are you saying, Kikyoâ€?"

"We cannot continue in this manner, Inuyasha. I must tell you something important, something that I have discovered that will end this half-life and allow us to be together for eternity."

Now Inuyasha gently pushed the woman away until he could clearly see her face. "Kikyo? You mean that you've found a way to live again? Butâ€how?"

"This body of clay cannot survive without the souls of maidens. But if I were to have a body of flesh and blood, a body that bleeds human blood and sheds human tears, then I may once again live, Inuyasha. I could once more feel the summer breeze upon my face, and I could once more feel emotions other than hate. I could love again"

"Wait... Kikyo, what do you mean, to have a body of flesh and blood? What are you talking about?" Inuyasha's heart pounded as he thought of the possibility of having Kikyo back for good. _If it were really possible_

But what would happen to his quest for the jewel, and to the small group that had stayed so faithfully by his side all this way? What about Kagome...?

Inuyasha remembered the stricken girl with a jolt that shook his body. "Kikyo, we can talk about this on the way. I need you're help. Kagome's been poisoned and we need your knowledge of healing" he trailed off as Kikyo's brown eyes slid away from his own. "What's wrong?"

"Inuyasha, it is too late. If I am to live again, I require body that can sustain me, that can host my powers of past and present. I need a body that can house my soul" her eyes found his again, and Inuyasha shuddered at what he saw there.

"No, Kikyo, you couldn't have!" he slowly began to back away, suddenly repulsed by his first love as the pieces of her twisted plan fell into place. The diluted world that he had built around himself and Kikyo melted away as the truth of her scheming took hold of his heart. He stopped breathing for a moment, his mind whirling as he tried to figure out why Kikyo would sacrifice Kagome's life for her own. The miko he had fallen in love with always cherished the lives of others before her own... A sudden noise from behind broke the moment, and he spun around to face the newcomer.

The ugly little demon that had poisoned Kagome strode into the glen, carrying in his brawny arms a tightly wrapped bundle.

Inuyasha's heart sank as he caught a flash of white beneath the blankets. "Kagome!"

"Yes, Inuyasha. Don't you see, her body is the perfect vessel. The poison is already causing her mind to shut down, leaving her an empty shell. When the poison has run its course, I will be able to merge and take over her body. I will live again, Inuyasha!"

* * *

Kagome found herself running without knowing why. Every instinct told her that she needed to run, to put as much space between her and her pursuer as possible. So the girl continued to speed blindly through the silent forest.

Her chest heaved as she pushed onward, struggling to draw in her next breath. She knew that she couldn't stop yetâ€whatever was behind her was too horrible to face again. Though she couldn't remember what she was fleeing from, Kagome forced her tired body to continue on.

Soon the trees gave way, leaving her in a little glen. At its center was the Bone Eater's Well, the gateway that connected the feudal era to her own time. Kagome took off in a desperate leap, knowing that if she could clear the rim of the well she would be home free.

But her jump fell short as she slammed into something soft, and she landed on the ground in a heap. Quickly pushing herself back, Kagome glanced at the mysterious wall that stood in her path. The red cloth of Inuyasha's clothing caught her eye first, and then Kagome shifted her gaze to chance a look at the hanyou's face.

"Inu-yasha?" she whispered in horror.

Time seemed to pause for a moment as the two stared each other down. One cowered on the earth in fear, and the other glared down at her with pure hatred burning in his crimson eyes. In his bloodied hand he grasped a necklace with the completed Shikon no Tama hanging limply from the chain. It glowed with the same color as his demon eyes.

Then time resumed its normal course again as Inuyasha roughly reached down and drug the girl to her feet. "You fool," he spat as he pulled her face close. "You fell for it. You fell for everything! You stupid human... you actually believed that I could _love_ you?"

Kagome drew back from the verbal attack. _No! How could he say that? After all they'd been through together_

"You were just a useful tool, Kagome. All I ever needed you for was to find the Sacred Jewel shards so that I could reform the jewel and have my wish." Inuyasha lifted the hand that held the necklace until it was between their faces. "Now that I have my wish, I have no further need of you or those other useless pieces of flesh!"

Memories flooded Kagome's vision; images of Miroku, Sango and Shippo, their lifeless bodies reaching out in shock at the betrayal.

"No!! Inuyasha, stop it! Please!" tears ran from her eyes, blurring her sight.

Evil laughter escaped his thin lips as he threw his silver-haired head back. "I shall enjoy this very much."

Kagome watched as the blood lust crept into his eyes. He threw her down to the ground, knocking the breath from her lungs. _Please, let this be a dream! Please let me wake up!_ she cried silently.

_Kagome, remember! _

Confusion fought against the terror that was gripping her heart as Inuyasha drew back his clawed hand for the final blow. That voice- that was Souta's voice! Suddenly another memory triggered, and Kagome cried out in recognition.

Inuyasha noticed the change in expression, and stayed his hand. Something had changed in girl, and he watched as she struggled to her feet.

"No! Nightmare or not, this is still MY dream!" Gathering her courage, Kagome pulled out the last defense she had against Inuyasha.

"SIT, BOY!"

The youkia slammed into the ground, his curses muffled as he screamed into the dirt. Kagome continued to yell the command as she ran, hoping that Inuyasha's sharp ears would hear the words until she had gained enough of a head start to escape. The landscape became a blur as she forced her legs to pump harder, and soon her lungs burned with the effort. It wasn't long before she could hear Inuyasha crashing through the forest after her, and she pushed herself even harder.

The tears that had emerged earlier came back in force, blinding her as she flew heedlessly through the trees. She had no idea where she was running; only that if she stopped Inuyasha would be right on top of her, ready to finish her off.

_I thought that this would end!_ Her mind screamed in confusion as branches whipped past her face and scratched her exposed thighs. All of the previous nightmares had ended after she had realized they were illusion. If all she needed to do was remember that they were dreams, then why wasn't this one ending?

Kagome let out a startled yelp as her foot caught on a raised root. She fell to the ground, scraping her knees and cutting her hands on the rocks scattered around her. When Kagome's body hit the ground, the wind rushed over her head as Inuyasha flew right over her. When had he gotten so close? She wondered.

The demon landed, turning slowly until his red eyes glared down at her. His mouth twisted into a cruel smile as he watched Kagome struggle to sit up. He watched her stand, like a wolf watching its prey before the final kill.

"Sit!" She yelled, and leapt over the demon as hit the ground face-first.

As before, she kept yelling the word as she sped away. This time she paid more attention to the path beneath her feet, and soon found herself standing beneath the God-Tree.

_This is where it all began... where I first met Inuyasha_. Memories flooded the miko as she remembered the hanyou pinned to the tree. It seemed as though every memory of Inuyasha surfaced, and Kagome had to fight to regain control again.

While she stood transfixed beneath the tree, Inuyasha crept silently up behind her. Before she could sense his presence, he had her pinned to the ground and was placing a gag in her mouth. "There, now I don't have to listen to you anymore!"

He hulled her to her feet and sneered. "Ah, what a place end up at. I think it's fitting that you die here, where I should have killed you the first time we met!" He raised his clawed hand and prepared to rip her broken heart from her chest...


	13. Confrontations

Inuyasha was powerless to stop the look of horror that now spread across his features. "Kikyo, you can't do this!"

"Inuyasha, I thought that you would be overjoyed at the idea," the clay body that Kikyo had become walked purposefully toward the stunned hanyou. "We could be together again here, in life. There would be no need to drag you down to Hell with me. All you have to do is let me take her, Inuyasha, and you and I can spend the rest of our lives together! Isn't this what you wanted?"

The half-demon fought against his inner turmoil. Yes, he wanted Kikyo to live, but...

"I can't do that, Kikyo. I won't let you kill Kagome." Inuyasha turned from the miko and walked to where Kotori was holding Kagome. The little demon hurriedly placed the girl's body on the snowy ground and fled back into the woods. Part of Inuyasha wanted to hunt the little runt down and kill him for the part he had played in all of this, but his heart steered him to Kagome's side.

"No, Inuyasha! Give her to me! She's nothing more than a poor imitation of me, sent back to this time so that I may have back my soul!"

The words seemed to cut a nerve in the hanyou, and he slowly turned to face his dead love once more. There was something different in his eyes now, something that Kikyo immediately feared. "No, Kikyo. She's not like you," he said more to himself than the priestess. "Kagome may be your reincarnation, but she is her own person, too. The soul in her body no longer belongs to you, Kikyo. Her soul is her own."

* * *

_Inuyasha hulled Kagome to her feet and sneered. "Ah, what a place end up at. I think it's fitting that you die here, where I should have killed you the first time we met!" He raised his clawed hand and prepared to rip her broken heart from her chest... _

Kagome brought up her knee, which came in contact with a very sensitive part of male anatomy. Inuyasha, stunned, dropped her to the ground with a heavy thud and snarled at her. He was only effected for a moment, but that was all the time she needed to remove the gag.

"Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit...!" Her fear had momentarily fled and was replaced by anger. She screamed the word over and over, each time remembering how close he had come to killing her. Once she had said the command enough times to render him helpless for several minutes, she searched the glen for something to use as a weapon. Her eyes set upon her bow and quiver, which had somehow gotten beneath the leafy boughs of the ancient God Tree. She did not hesitate as she picked up the weapon and fitted one of the arrows. This time the nightmare would not end, and Kagome knew she would have to finish it herself before the illusion killed her...

* * *

"Inuyasha! Do not leave me like this!" The calm exterior that the priestess relied so heavily upon disappeared as her plan began to fall apart. "You owe me your life! If you are unwilling to give yours, then give me hers! I can stand this half-life no longer! You cannot leave me stuck here, somewhere in between life and death. Inuyasha!"

Her cries fell upon deaf ears as Inuyasha knelt to examine Kagome. She was no longer crying outâ€in fact, she wasn't moving at all. Even through the thick blankets he could feel the heat radiate from her. "Hang on, Kagome," he whispered.

Kikyo's desperation turned to anger as she watched Inuyasha dote on the dying girl. "She will die, Inuyasha. And when she does, I will be there to claim what is mine!"

Inuyasha raised his amber eyes and stared straight through to Kikyo's soul. "No, Kikyo, you won't. My life is forfeit to you, I know that already. But you will not touch Kagome. Now, or ever again. Because if you do, I will personally hunt you down and make sure that the last thing you see is me ripping the life out of your body with my own two hands."

* * *

The demon Inuyasha began to pull himself up from the ground. The look on his face was fearsome, and for a moment Kagome lost her courage. But as the wicked smile formed on his lips, the young miko ceased to hesitate and let her arrow fly.

Her aim was steady and true as the arrow slammed into Inuyasha's chest. He reached one bloodied hand down to grasp at the shaft, and he stared down at the wooden bolt in disbelief. The color drained from his eyes, and Kagome watched as the Inuyasha she had known before returned. "Ka-gome...?" Amber eyes locked with brown for a moment before sliding shut for the final time. As his limp body slumped to the ground, Kagome watched the Shikon no Tama fall from his lifeless fingers. "Inuyasha, what have I done?" Kagome turned and fled into the forest, refusing to look at the pool of blood that gathered beneath the corpse of her only love.

* * *

Kikyo stared at Inuyasha in shock. She watched, helpless as he turned from her for what she knew to be the last time. If her body could produce tears, her porcelain face would have been streaked with salty trails.

Inuyasha ignored the miko, having forced his attention away from her stricken face. The beauty he had once seen there was gone, replaced by something ugly that he now refused to acknowledge. Instead he focused on Kagome, who was stirring once more. He gently picked her up, and was preparing to leave the desolate clearing when something unexpected occurred.

Kagome opened her eyes, and Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat. "Kagome?" He stared down at her, hope beaming in his amber eyes. But Kagome, her own eyes clouded with fever, must have seen something far different. She screamed, a sharp, shrill sound that hurt his sensitive ears. The girl struggled in his arms, and he fought to keep her from falling. Fear drove her movements, however, and she soon fell from his grasp and hit the ground. In moments she was up, stumbling into the forest at a blind run that should not have been possible in her state.

"Kagome!" With one last hallow look back at Kikyo, Inuyasha set off after the fever-mad girl.

Kikyo watched as the pair departed, and a sad smile graced her lips. Even if Inuyasha did catch the girl, it was too late. Her mind had snapped, and it would not be long until the girl collapsed in a lifeless heap in the snow. With that final thought, Kikyo gathered her demons close and set off after her last chance at life.


	14. The End of the Nightmares

Inuyasha tore through the forest, his thoughts devoted only to finding Kagome. He could not spare more than a second to think about what he had just done, knowing that if he did his resolve might collapse entirely and leave him running back to Kikyo. _No, not this time, maybe not ever again..._

He pushed the deceased priestess from his mind and forced himself to run faster. How far ahead could Kagome have gotten? The night air was turning from cold to freezing, and soon Inuyasha had trouble drawing in breath in the stale winter air. _She won't last long in this..._ Suddenly he picked up the pungent scent of her sickness and sped towards it; afraid of what he would find when he reached the end of the trail.

After leaping over one final large white root he spotted her. She was face down in the snow, and she wasn't moving.

"Kagome!" He ran to her side and picked her up. Though her body had been half-buried in the soft snow, he could still feel the fever rage within her. Funny, she didn't seem quite as hot now...

Pushing the small hope aside, he searched for some dry place to lay her down. All he wanted to do was rush her back to Keade's hut, but something warned him that if he didn't break this fever now she would never make it even that short distance. So he swept his worried gaze over the white world, and breathed a sigh of relief when he spotted a large, abandoned burrow underneath a thick raised root.

With a gentle hand he laid her in the close confines. Inuyasha immediately pulled his haori off and wrapped it around his charge. She looked so small and frail in it that for a moment he wondered where she had gotten the strength to survive so much pain. He shook the feeling off and hurriedly began thinking of how he was going to help her. _No, I can't be too late!_

An idea surfaced in Inuyasha's mind, and in desperation her removed the haori and placed it on the cold ground behind him. He quickly picked Kagome up and crawled back through the small entrance of the burrow. This was the only shot he had, and he prayed with every ounce of his soul that it would work.

With another fast prayer, he laid Kagome in the snow outside their shelter. When he had picked her up earlier, she _had_ seemed a little cooler. Now he hoped that the cold would snap her out of the fevered state that she was in. It wasn't much, but it was the only chance she had.

Inuyasha pushed some of the snow onto her body, drawing back slightly as a thin trail of steam rose from her skin. "Come on, Kagome! Fight, damn it! Fight!"

The minutes drug by, and still there was no response from the girl. Usually she would have moved by now, whether from discomfort or from another dream. But she had not even shivered since he found her collapsed. He furrowed his brow in worry. Why wasn't it working?

* * *

Kagome's world was falling apart. After she had fled the God-Tree and the horrors she had seen there, Kagome quickly became lost. Now she was alone, and the world was slowly fading from vibrant green to snowy white. _What's happening?_ she cried. Everything around her was disappearing, and now there was no one left to help her.

_Inuyasha...what have I done?_ she asked herself again as she fell to her knees. Tears streaked her face as the memory played itself over and over again within her tortured mind. Kagome watched as she let her arrow fly, and she watched as the deadly missile found its mark within the hanyou's heart. All Kagome wanted was for the pain to end, and she quickly looked around her for something that would help her stop the memories.

Kagome blinked in surprise as she realized just how much of the world had disappeared. The forest was completely gone, replaced by a blank white that had no beginning or end. The ground had vanished beneath her, and only the bright white light remained. The only thing that Kagome could still see was dark blemish that lay in front of her kneeling form. With a shaking hand she reached for it, and her fingers soon caressed the hilt of the Tetsusiaga. _Inuyasha's sword_...Kagome doubled over as the memories overtook her, and she fought desperately to control the horrible images. _I killed him_, she thought, her mind overwhelmed with the knowledge of what she had done. _I killed him, and now there's no one left..._Tentatively she wrapped her hand around the great sword and drew it from its scabbard. The blade shone dully in the bright light, and suddenly a thought struck Kagome.

* * *

Inuyasha watched Kagome with worried amber eyes. Her breath was coming in quick gasps, and his ears could hear her heart pound fiercely within her chest. "Kagome...hang on! Don't leave me!" He grabbed the unconscious girl's shoulders and shook them in despair. "You can't die, Kagome. Come on, wake up! I need you to wake up, Kagome!" Still there was no response. "I don't know if I can live without you, Kagome. I love you!"

* * *

The girl raised the sword in front of her. So many memories, both good and bad, reflected in the chipped and dented metal of the blade. The faces of friends and family that had been left behind paraded across the old weapon's surface, and for a moment Kagome could almost see Inuyasha within the depths of the blade, whispering three words that she had longed to hear. She shook her head sadly. No, that was a memory that was never meant to be, like so many others she had wished for with the half-demon. _Now, there will be no more memories_, she thought as she turned the blade so that the razor sharp tip was pointed at her heart...

* * *

Inuyasha shook the girl's shoulders one final time, then let her fall gently back onto her bed of snow. Her breathing had stopped, and her heart had ceased its frantic beating. Despair shone in Inuyasha's bright eyes, and he shook his head in denial. "No...Kagome..." Inuyasha leaned over the girl, burying his face in the space beneath her delicate neck. Her body was cool to the touch, and Inuyasha caressed the pale skin of her cheeks. The fever had broken, but too late...

Inuyasha let the tears fall then, the first he had cried since his mother's death many years before. He had kept them locked away, insisting that there was no one else in the world worth crying over. Now, as Kagome's still form lay beneath him, he realized that he had finally found someone, and that he had let her go.

Grief and anger washed over him in waves as he realized that this was his fault. "Oh Kagome, I'm sorry..." More tears joined the first, and Inuyasha let them come.

"Inuyasha...?" The half-demon sat up with a start at the quiet voice.

"Kagome? Kagome!" He pulled the girl close in a fierce hug. "You're alive!"

"Inuyasha...are you crying, for me?" The question caused Inuyasha to release his hold slightly as he brought one clawed hand to his eyes. "No...it's the cold air. It makes my eyes water, ok?" The smile on his face contradicted his tone, and Kagome smiled at him in return. As Inuyasha committed her beautiful smile to memory, he noticed her shiver slightly.

"Come on, I have to get you warmed up before you get sick again." He gently lifted Kagome and carried her back inside their small shelter.

Kikyo watched the pair from afar, anger marring her porcelain features. The poison should have worked! There was no way that Kagome could have survived! And yet there she was; weak, but alive.

The priestess glared at the small burrow as Inuyasha carried the girl inside. It would not be long before her sleeping powder wore off and the others arrived, so Kikyo prepared to depart the disgusting scene before her.

_She will pay!_ The miko swore silently. _That girl has stolen my life, and I will have it back!_ With that final thought of revenge burning in her mind, Kikyo let her demons wrap themselves about her and carry her into the faint light of the new dawn.


	15. Epilogue

Kagome released the taut bowstring with a grunt. It had been a week since she had first awoken, and though she exercised daily her strength was still slow in returning.

"Keade's right- you are getting pretty good with that thing."

Kagome lowered her long arms and smiled at the hanyou. Ever since she had awoken, Inuyasha refused to leave her side. He insisted that she was still too weak to defend herself if one of Naraku's demons came looking, but Kagome suspected that there was some other reason that he kept so close. "Thanks," she offered with a small smile. With tired steps she made her way over to where Inuyasha sat. For a moment she just stood there, her own eyes following his gaze. They were on a hilltop just outside the village, and Kagome could see the lazy smoke trails from dinner fires rise from the little huts below.

"Inuyasha, may I ask you something?"

"Hm?" was his only response as he watched the village below.

"What happened to me? The others told me that I was poisoned, but they don't seem to know anything else." She thought back to her conversations with Miroku and the others. They had been clueless as to who had wanted her dead. After a while she ceased to ask, because they kept apologizing for letting her be kidnapped. "It's all right, really," she kept insisting, but they still hung their heads in shame at allowing themselves to be drugged so easily.

The half-demon shrugged his shoulders, bringing her back to the present. "You were poisoned by someone who wanted to take over your body." He paused, hesitating as he tried to find the right words. "It was Kikyo, Kagome."

"Kikyo?"

Inuyasha turned to her then, his sad amber eyes locking with her chocolate brown ones. "She tried to kill you, Kagome. She wanted to destroy your mind and take over your body. She drugged the others and kidnapped you, but you managed to get away." His soft tenor voice faded, and he averted his eyes. Instantly Kagome knew that he wasn't telling the whole truth. "When I found you, you were lying in the snow. I thought I was going to lose you." Now he raised his eyes once more, and the sadness that shone there made Kagome's heart ache. "I just knew that I was too late...that you had lost the battle against the poison. But then you woke up. Shortly after that, the others came and helped carry you back to the village. The rest you know."

"What aren't you telling me, Inuyasha? Did something else happen that night, between you and Kikyo?"

He turned away from Kagome, who was now kneeling with her hand on his shoulder. "I'm not ready to talk about it, ok? So just drop it." He wasn't yet ready to tell anyone about how he had threatened Kikyo, or about the enormous guilt he still felt about letting this whole nightmare occur in the first place. If Kagome had died, Inuyasha knew in his heart that he wouldn't have been able to live with himself...

Kagome removed her hand and took a seat next to him. She wanted to yell at him for being so harsh, but instead she said, "You know, I didn't think that I was going to make it either."

"Huh?" Inuyasha stared at her as she looked at the ground.

"It so was horrible, Inuyasha. The nightmares just kept coming, one right after the other. It almost became too much..." her voice trailed off as the memories filled her. A single tear wound its way slowly down her cheek as she thought of the images she had seen.

"What happened, Kagome? Maybe talking about it would help a little." The hanyou's tone had taken on the soft quality that he seemed to reserve just for her. He remember all to well waking up in the middle of the night the past few evenings to the sound of her screaming. She had been having nightmares for the past week, waking up in a cold sweat with tears streaming down her frightened features.

She proceeded to tell him about some of the nightmares; about the first one in the forest, staring down at her own corpse; about the scene in Kouga's wolf den, and several others that were included in the constant parade of horrors. She kept out the last vision though, knowing that the memory was still too fresh in her mind to relive it quite yet.

Inuyasha saw the pain in her eyes and laid one of his clawed hands on her thin, delicate arms. "What else happened, Kagome?"

Kagome raised one hand and wiped at her eyes, banishing the tears that threatened to fall. "I guess I'm not ready to talk it about it yet, either."

Inuyasha removed his hand and stubbornly crossed his arms. "Feh. Fine, whatever." A moment of silence passed, and then she heard Inuyasha ask, "Kagome?"

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

"Look, uh...whenever you are ready, I'm sure Sango or someone else will be happy to listen to you, ok?"

Kagome smiled at the hanyou's characteristic 'don't bug me' attitude. She knew that he was really letting her know that he'd be there to listen. "I know," she replied, and then the pair fell silent once more.

They stared out over the village as the sun began it's decent. The giant orb was dressed in its finest robes of reds and oranges, which reflected brilliantly on the patches of snow that still lay strewn about the land. After a moment, Inuyasha wrapped one strong arm around Kagome's shoulders. Without pause the girl leaned into his embrace, finding a comfort there that promised to hold her demons at bay for at least a little while. The pair remained in that position, frozen in time as the sun bid one final adieu to the world and the gentle hearts that gathered beneath it. Peace settled over the darkening land, and for the first time since the attack Kagome suddenly knew that everything would be all right.

Fine.

**_Author's Final Note: Well, that concludes my first Inuyasha fic. Did I earn a cookie? Oh, and forgive me if my writing is a little rough around the edges...I haven't written anything of length in quite some time, and my style is a little slow in returning. _**

_**As a thank you too all who have reviewed my story so faithfully, I leave you with this...a summary of what I hope will be my next Inuyasha fic!**_

_When the gang runs into a sadistic lord on the road, he offers to 'buy' Kagome! But when his offer is refused, he decides that he will have her anyway and kidnaps her later that day. Now Kagome must find a way to survive until Inuyasha and the others can rescue her. With a little help from an unexpected source, can she keep the lord from breaking her spirit, or will Inuyasha arrive too late to save her?_


End file.
